Yuli
Player bio Name(s): Yuli, Molly Mae, MM, Molly First Mafia Game: Forest Mafia (Era 4.1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favourite Game(s): Titanomachy, Amber, Amber Mafia III Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since April 2009. * Known as "The Lone Gunman", he prefers playing as a baddie. * Favourite part of Mafia: The community that once was... * Known flaws: His overconfidence is his weakness. * Favourite quote: "Most games doesn't hinge on a clever tactical play or deception, but instead in trust and in solid strategy. More players, however, want that clever tactical play and prefer it to any kind of long term strategy." * Molly's Blog * Wiki Administrator * Member of the Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (9 won) *#'MVP' of Amber Mafia II *#'MVP' of Tombstone Mafia *#'MVP' of Amber Mafia *#'MVP' of Never Never Land *#'MVP' of Looney Tunes Mafia *#'MVP' of UN Mafia II *#'MVP' of Dying of the Light Mafia *#'MVP' of Forgotten District II *#'MVP' of Amber Mafia III *Brandos (8 Nominations / 2 Wins) *#Nominated for Most Quality Poster 2010 (as Molly Mae), won *#Nominated for Best Signature 2010 (as Molly Mae), lost to Fox *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for Revelation Mafia, lost to UMM V *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2011, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2014, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game Move 2018, won Hosted Mafias On MafiaManiac *Moogle Mafia *Revelation Mafia *Serial Killer Mafia *Vote Manip Mafia *Bag o' Tricks Mafia *The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia *Witch Hunt Mafia On Brain Den *Trainer's Manual Mafia V - with Anon26 *Rat Hunt Mafia Coming Up *Minesweeper Mafia - Queued on MM (Host Hold by Hirk) *The Coup of Rhotus Mafia - Queued (being hosted by Shad) *A New Hope Mafia - Ready *Wizardry Mafia - Ideas *Role Copy Mafia - Ideas Mafia Record Overall 29-19 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Glitch Mafia II - replaced *Host Wars Mafia - replaced *Christmas Mafia - replaced *Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - replaced Goodie 14-8 *Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Loss (Died N1) *Advance Wars Mafia - Lost (Died N1) *Mirror Mafia - Lost (Died N1) *Mario Mafia II - Won *House of Cards Mafia - Won *Serenity Mafia - Lost *Advance Wars Mafia II - Won *Tombstone Mafia - Won *Angel Mafia II - Lost (not really) *Minecraft Mafia - Won *Revelation Mafia II - Won *Blade Mafia - Won *Skullduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won *Klueless Mafia - Won - Survived *Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N1 *Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won - Survived *Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost (really, but totally worth it) *Retro Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *The Walking Dead - Won - Survived *Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Killed N2 *The Orville I - Won - Survived *Era 11.2 BD *#UN Mafia III - Lost - Survived Baddie 6-6 *Forest Mafia - Lost *Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Lost *MaFBIa - Lost *Customer is Always Wrong Mafia - Won *Final Fantasy I Mafia - Won *Puppet Mafia - Won *Scrubs Mafia - Lost *Movie Mafia - Won *Dungeons and Dragons Mafia - Lost *UN Mafia II - Won *Never Never Land - Won *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost Indy 2-5 *Halloween Mafia II - Lost (Died N1) *Secret of Mana Mafia - Lost *Viking Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Looney Tunes Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Board Game Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Forgotten District II - Won - Survived Other Faction 7-0 *Titanomachy (Titans) - Won *Amber Mafia (Redheads) - Won *Mafia All Stars - Won - recruited to the Goodies - Survived *Star Trek Mafia III (Starfleet) - Won - Survived *Amber Mafia II (Logrus Agents) - Won - Survived *Star Trek Mafia V - Won - Survived *Amber Mafia III (Courts of Chaos) - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 4